jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg
Credits Dieser Artikel wurde in Anlehnung an den Artikel "Galactic Civil War" der englischen Seite http://en.wikipedia.org verfasst. Siegesfeier Warum feiern eigentlich die Einwohner Tatooines den Sieg über das Imperium? Meines Wissens nach gab es lediglich Suchtrupps auf Tatooine, aber keine imperiale Unterdrückung...Gruß--General Grievous 13:34, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Würdest du dich nicht freuen, wenn eine potenzielle Bedrohung vernichtet wird? Tatooine ist zu unwichtig, als dass das Imperium eine Garnison dort platziert hätte - ganz anders als auf Naboo z.B. Außerdem denke ich, dass George Lucas einfach ein paar altbekannte Schauplätze nochmals zeigen wollte. --Ben Kenobi 13:43, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Ganz davon anbgesehen, dass es in Mos Eisley eine imperiale Garnisonsbasis gab. ;) -- Obi-Wan K. 17:46, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Gab es die? Ich dachte, die Sturmtruppen wären nur auf der Suche nach den Droiden gewesen. --Ben Kenobi 17:53, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Hm, vielleicht auch deswegen, weil Schmuggler, die es auf Tatooine ja reichlich gibt, in den Zeiten der imperialen Kontrolle es schwerer hätten ihrem "Beruf" nachzugehen...Gruß--General Grievous 13:24, 18. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Ich denke mal Tatooine wurde am Ende von Episode 6 (special edition) gezeigt aus 2 Gründen: *es war der Heimatplanet von Luke Skywalker *es war der erste planet der 1977 beim ersten star wars film (new hope/episode 4) auftauchte. ::Deshalb wäre es sicher komisch gewesen, wenn dieser Planet in diesen Jubelbildern außen vorgelassen würde. außer dem zeigt doch die Tatsache das mit Tatooine, Cloud City und Coruscant sowohl wirtschaflich als auch politisch unterschiedliche Orte gezeigt werden, wo sich alle Freuen, dass nicht nur eine bestimmte gruppe über den Sieg der Rebellen bei Endor jubelt sondern die ganze Galaxis sich freut, dass das Böse Imperium und der Böse Imperator entlich weg sind. Kurz Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. An ein Erweiters Universum in seinen heutigen aunahmen da damals doch noch niemand gedacht. und für den einfachen fan war das das Ende. Das gute hatte gesiegt und die Bösen waren weg. mit den Sturmtrupplern und einer Garnison stimme General Grivous zu. Und ich denke, dass sich viele auf Tatooine gefreut haben, über den Sieg der Rebellen, weil sie ebenfalls schmuggler waren. wie sagte schon qui-gon als er in episode 1 mit padme durch Mos espa streift. "Hier gibt es nur Feuchtfarmer, Einheimische Stämme und die die nicht gefunden werden wollen (Verbrecher, Gesindel)" Gruß (62.180.36.16 23:54, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST)) (ach ja ich bin Darth Chewie 8war nur nicht eingeloggt) Pläne des ersten Todessterns Ist die Sache mit der Schlacht von Danuta die neue Version der Geschichte um die Todessternpläne, oder ist sie nur extrem gekürzt? Denn soweit ich weiß (Fact File) wurden auf Danuta nur lückenhafte Pläne erbeutet und erst 1 VSY gelangten die Rebellen auf Toprawa an vollständige. Das wäre auch sinnvoller, da es ja nicht sieben Jahre dauerrn kann, diese Pläne auszuwerten, ganz davon abgesehen, dass das Imperium in der Zeit den Todesstern wohl selbst nach Schwachstellen untersucht hätte. -- Obi-Wan K. 17:46, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Herkunft der Plän des Todessterns? Ich gestehe, dass mir die hier verbreitete Story um die Herkunft der Pläne des Todessterns suspekt vorkommt. LucasArts selbst erzählt eine andere Version: demnach hat der vom Imperium enttäuschte Söldner Kyle Katarn die Pläne in einer geheimen Militärbasis des Imperiums erbeutet. Quelle: PC-Spiel DARK FORCES von LucasArts (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.163.63.156 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 15:59, 18. Okt. 2007) :Hm, soweit ich weiß, gelang es Kyle nur die Blaupausen zu entwenden, die dann später mit denen von Garm Bel Iblis erbeuteten Todessternplänen bei Darkknell und den Plänen von Toprana (da kann ich mich vertippt haben) die fertigen Pläne ergaben. Kyle hat die Pläne bei Danuta erbeutet, ob es hierbei jedoch zu einer Schlacht kam, weiß ich nciht. Trotzdem werde ich den artikel entsprechend ändern. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:05, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Was ist mit der Battlefront Geschichte? MfG Joni 05:57, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Löschen Überarbeiten ist schön und gut, aber muss immer dirket alles gelöscht werden was schon im artikel steht. Man kann auch ergänzen und erweitern und dabei den alten kern beibehalten.--Yoda41 Admin 18:02, 22. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Da geb ich dir Recht Yoda41 ich wollte den artikel gerade lesen weil ich bisher keine zeit dafür hatte das wird bestimmt wieder tage dauern bis der neu da ist das ist wirklich scheise das das immer alles gelöscht werden muss wenn sich jemand ebwas bearbeiten will. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.102.45 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16:48, 23. Apr. 2008) Also echt mal das stinkt mich an das mit diesem Artikel wenn sie das nicht alles gelöscht hätte wurde das einen Wesentlich kompetenteren ein druck machen als alles zu löschen nur damit der gesamte Artikel von einer Person kommt das ist ziemlich selbstverleibt das ist zu mindest meine Meinung bitte um rückmeldung wenn jemand meiner Meinung ist in diesem fall.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.84.109 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16:04, 25. Apr. 2008) :Man kann den alten Text ja noch in den alten Versionen nachschauen, trotzdem ist es eigentlich sinnlos, richtigen Text völlig zu löschen, meist ist das Ergebniss am besten, wenn man den Bestehenden Text mit neuen Informationen ergänzt und nur das löscht, was dann nicht in den Textfluss passt und daher neu Geschrieben werden muss. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:26, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Es macht auch einen schlechten Eindruck. Jemand kommt zum erstan mal auf die Jedipedia und findet einen Artikel, in dem ein UC, ein Zweizeiler als Einleitung und leere Überschriften sind. Ich glaube, dass der so schnell nicht wieder kommt. Ich finde man sollte (nötigenfalls auch mit Hilfe von verbindlichen Richtlinien) dafür sorgen, dass Inhalte nur dann entfernt werden dürfen, wenn sie unmittelbar danach in überarbeiteter Form oder als Neufassung wieder eingestellt werden. 18:33, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::PS: Es ist auch für die Autoren der vorherigen Fassung evtl. frustrierend, wenn ihr Text einfach durch ein UC und gähnende Leere ersetzt wird... 18:34, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ich finde (richtige) Inhalte sollten gar nicht gelöscht, sondern nur durch den neuen Text ersetzt werden, sodass nicht eine Sekunde Leere herrscht. Thor 18:37, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) was ich auch hart finde erst wird der Text von diesem Skywalker glöscht und dan fragt der nach hielfe das finde ich zimlich frech dan hätte sich Skywalker nicht a diesen Thema trauen dürfen das ist meine meinung.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.84.109 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22:41, 25. Apr. 2008) ich stimme euch zu. überarbeiten ja. komplettes löschen nur dann wenn da ein neuer (besserer) Artikel wieder eingeführt wird. und das sollte für alle mitglieder gelten und für die gäste.mfg (62.180.36.16 23:54, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST)) Darksaber Gehört die Krise des Darksabers auch zum Bürgerkrieg ? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.108.10 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:42, 24. Mai 2008) :Der Konflikt zwischen den Hutten Durga und der Republik gehört in meinen Augen separat, da er ja weder Mitglied des Imperiums noch der Allianz/Republik ist. WAs Daala jedoch zeitgleich auf die Beie stellt, gehört da rein. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:04, 24. Mai 2008 (CEST) Mir ist da ein klitzekleiner Fehler aufgefallen den ich aber nicht so einfach korrigieren wollte. Um einen Zustand der Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen hatte der Imperator Klone von '''sich' anfertigen lassen.'' (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 62.143.117.28 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:49, 1. Jun. 2008) Kritik Also erhlich nach über einen Monat müsste man doch mit so eonen wichtigen Thema vertig sein oder aber das Problem ist bestimmt weil man ja das Gesamte thema löschen musste obwohl man nur Sätze hinzüfügte oder änderte oder die Info Box verbessern muss da muss ich sagen das hätte man auch machen könne oder alles zu löschen und nach einen Monat müsste man fertig sein.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.108.105 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:07, 3. Jun. 2008) Derzeitige Überarbeitung Ich habe mir vor kurzem einmal diesen Artikel durchgelesen und bin entsetzt. Hier befinden sich zahlreiche inhaltliche Fehler, von fehlerhaften Zeichensetzung und einer schlechten Orthografie ganz zu schweigen. Daneben stört vor allem der POV, so werden im Artikel gerne eigene Einschätzungen verwendet, was jedoch nicht den Richtlinien der Jedipedia entspricht. Zum Beispiel das hier: „Die Rückkehr des Imperators brachte die Republik näher an den Untergang, als je zuvor.“ Ja, das mag vielleicht so gewesen sein(nur so nebenbei: meiner Meinung nach haben das nur die Yuuzhan Vong geschafft, aber oke), doch es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, so etwas einzuschätzen. Wir berichten sachlich und neutral, ohne irgendeine Sichtweise zu haben oder unsere Meinung einzubringen. Dies geschieht im Verlauf des Artikels immer wieder. #Also, bei aller Liebe, die Gründung der Rebellen-Allianz war sicherlich nicht 18 NSY. Das passt schon einmal gar nicht, weil dort die Neue Republik seit fast vierzehn Jahren existierte und der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg schon ein Jahr später so gut wie vorbei war. Und nein, auch 18 VSY wurde die Allianz nicht gegründet. Es mag bereits einige Andeutungen in Dunkler Lord geben, doch die Gründung fand erst 2 NSY statt, fast sechszehn Jahre später. #„''Mit etwas mehr Vorsicht hätte das Imperium die Allianz auch auslöschen können.“ Auch eine POV-Sache. Das ist eine subjektive Einschätzung, die nichts im Artikel verloren hat. #„''Auch der gesamte imperiale Kommandostab starb bei Endor, als die Executor in Flammen aufging.“ Es mögen zwar einige bedeutende Kommandanten gestorben seien, doch für den gesamten imperialen Kommandostab möchte ich eine Quelle haben, immerhin hab es danach noch an die zehn Großadmiräle und so eine ganz, ganz große Anzahl von Kriegsherren, die allemale bedeutende Teile des imperialen „Kommandostabes“ waren. Anbei: Gibt es den Ausdruck überhaupt? #„''Die Wende bei Endor hatte dramatische Folgen für den Rest der Galaxis.“ Ebenfalls wieder POV. Ich werde jetzt keine weiteren Beispiele zum POV aufzählen, die paar reichen. #„''Einen Monat nach Endor unterschrieben acht Abgeordnete eine Verfassung für die neue Allianz, einen Monat später wird daraus die Neue Republik.“ Erstmal gibt es hier einen Zeitfehler, zweitens wurde die Allianz wenige Tage nach Endor gegründet. #„''Ein Jahr nach Endor ernannte der Moff-Rat Ysanne Isard zur neuen Herrscherin des Imperiums.“ Also der Moff-Rat trat erst 19 NSY das erste mal zusammen, hier ist wohl der ''Imperial Ruling Council gemeint, eine Verwechslung, die jedoch nicht auftritt, wenn man sich im Besitz der Quellen befindet. Der Artikel scheint mir zu weiten Teilen aus anderen und der Wookieepedia abgeschrieben sein. #„''Als sie mit ihrem Supersternenzerstörer Lusankya von Coruscant startete tötete sie tausende und setzte gleichzeitig den Krytos-Virus frei.“ Die Aussetzung des Krytos-Virus und seine Bekämpfung stellen einen Teil der Handlung von ''Die Teufliche Falle dar und das Starten der Lusankya findet am Ende statt, deshalb ist der Satz, auf gut-Deutsch gesagt, Quatsch. #„''ErZsinj nutzte alte Taktiken der Rebellen-Allianz....“ Quelle? #„''Man begann damit die, unter einander zerstrittenen Kriegsherren einen, nach dem anderen zu besiegen.“ Man? Das war der zurückgekehrte Palpatine höchstpersönlich, doch davon steht im Artikel kein Wort. #„''Die Imperialen begannen mit einer orbitalen Bombardierung Coruscants, die Hundertausende von Opfern forderte.“ Quelle? #„''Der Imperator errichtete auf seiner Trohnwelt Byss eine Zitadelle und einige Superwaffen.“ Das mit Byss mag zwar stimmen, doch das fand bereits 4 NSY kurz nach der Schlacht von Endor statt. Die Planung der Superwaffen fand jedoch bereits früher statt, ich zitiere aus dem Dark Empire Sourcebook (Seite 92) „''Years in the making, the first of these, the Eclipse, was first planned following the Battle of Hoth.“ Ich möchte den Autor, aber natürlich auch den Rest der Jedipedia, auf diese Fehlerchen aufmerksam machen. Es ist erschreckend, was alles in den Artikeln landet, wenn man sich, so ist zumindest mein Eindruck, auf Sachen aus zweiter Hand verlässt. Ich werde die Jedipedia hier nur darauf hinweisen und mich mit einer Diskussion, die wohl offentlich danach folgt, nicht beschäftigen. Ich hab noch Urlaub und werde für mindestens einen Monat wieder im Nichts verschwinden, Liebe Grüße, Bel Iblis 20:42, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Nach dieser beeindruckenden Aufzählung von Ungereimtheiten dürfte es wohl berechtigt sein, die Quellenlage des Autors anzuzweifeln. Scheinbar bedient er sich nur aus nicht offiziellen Quellen und drittklassigen Nacherzählungen. Ich fand es damals schon sehr radikal, dass der alte Artikel gelöscht wurde und da diese allgemein akkzeptiert war, wäre es wohl das Beste, diese wieder herzustellen. Danke, Garm, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht und das ganze so aufgezählt hast. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 21:09, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ICh bin auch für die wieder einführung des Alten Artikels auch wenn man z.B die Info-Box die hier verwendet wird mit nehmen kan weil sie sehr gut aus gearbeitet ist und die Bilder vieleicht auch vieleicht können sich a 2-3 leute auf eine Seite zusammen arbeiten darüber und dan abstimmen wen man etwas einfügen will so das z.B in 1-2 wochen der Gesamte Artikel wieder vernumftig ist und auch ohne POVDarth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 15:06, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe jetzt mal angefangen, das in Ordnung zu bringen, aber da müsste mal wer drüberschauen, der sich mit Dark Empire und Hand von Thrawn und noch so einigen gut auskennt, da ist immer noch einiges falsch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:23, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Frage Frage wurde der Artikel noch mal überarbeitet er liest sic jetz nämlich jetz flüssiger 217.88.151.48 :Der Artikel wurde vor kurzem überarbeitet, aber wird evtl wieder zurück gesetzt, weil darin Ungereimtheiten vorkommen. Pandora Diskussion 14:33, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Sorry Ich wollte hier gerade etwas überarbeiten, aber mein Browser packt das Speichern nicht weil der Artikel zu groß ist. Kann ich gegen dieses Problem irgendwas machen? Man kann nicht wirklich gut Dinge löschen, weil sie alle irgendwie wichtig sind. Grüße, SenatorJohnny 20:50, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Abschnitte bearbeiten. Pandora Diskussion 21:18, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) NA und UC? Kann ich, auch wenn hier schon eine NA ist, eine UC einfügen?--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 19:45, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ja natürlich gerade dann ist es sogar erwünscht. Gruß Boba Fett123 19:47, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Allerdings solltest du dir üvberlgen, ob du dich schon an einen so großen Artikel wagen willst. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:52, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ich mache doch eh nur Palpatines Rückehr--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 19:57, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Na dann viel Spaß. Boba Fett123 20:01, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Danke--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 09:24, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) Die Republik auf einer Raumstation Kann einer, der sich auskennt, den Satz überarbeiten? "Die Republik musste sich vor dem Imperium verstecken und flüchtete auf die Raumstation Nespis VIII." Rorret 00:14, 28. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Laut Infobox begann der Bürgerkrieg 2 VSY. Laut dem "Jahresrückblik" wurde in dem selben Jahr auch die Allianz gegründet. Im Artikel über den Bürgerkrieg (Kapital: Gründung der Allianz) ist irgendwo jedoch die Rede davon, dass die Allianz 2 NSY gegründet wurde. Im Artikel über das 2 NSY steht jedoch nichts davon, dass die Allianz in dem Jahr ihren Anfang hatte. Also hab ich das mal geändert. Simpsons3 03:24, 16. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Gut so, wäre ja auch sinnlos, wenn die Allianz erst zwei Jahre nach ihrem großen Sieg existieren würde. War wahrscheinlich ein kleiner Tippfehler. Viele Grüße, GAR ''Diskussion'' 03:33, 16. Jan. 2011 (CET) Hier muss etwas geschehen ... Dieser Artikel ist nun schon seit fast drei Jahren zur Überarbeitung ausgeschrieben, und zufriedenstellend ist er noch immer nicht. Ich habe jetzt begonnen, ihn zumindest in sprachlicher Hinsicht zu überarbeiten, damit man ihn wenigstens lesen kann ;-) (Ich möchte niemandem zu nahe treten, und dies möge nicht persönlich genommen werden, aber über das, was ich hier neulich vorfand, war ich, offen gestanden, entsetzt.) Ich habe mich allerdings erst vor kurzem angemeldet und bin noch nicht mit allen Regeln und Gepflogenheiten vertraut. Daher bin ich mir auch nicht sicher, ob der Inhalt in dieser Form belassen werden kann oder noch korrigiert oder ergänzt werden muss. Außerdem finde ich, dass bei so vielen angegebenen Quellen unbedingt Einzelnachweise eingefügt werden sollten. An einigen Stellen habe ich das auch schon getan (ich hoffe, dass ich das richtig gemacht habe), aber ich habe zurzeit leider nur auf wenige verwertbare Quellen Zugriff. Darum wäre es schön, wenn sich jemand, der in dieser Hinsicht besser ausgestattet ist als ich, der Einzelnachweise annehmen und die angegebenen Quellen überprüfen und gegebenenfalls ergänzen könnte. Und wer mir, was den Inhalt anlangt, frohen Herzens helfen möchte, ist dazu eingeladen. Auf jeden Fall wäre eine Rückmeldung bezüglich der bisher vorgenommenen Änderungen sehr hilfreich. Ich will den Artikel schließlich nicht um des Schreibens willen bearbeiten; die Änderungen sollten schon zu seiner Verbesserung beitragen. Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass ich niemanden für die bisher geleistete Arbeit kritisieren möchte. Man könnte vieles an diesem Artikel bemängeln, aber das habe ich nicht im Sinn; ich finde nur, dass man das besser machen kann und es auch besser machen sollte. Und anstatt nur darüber zu reden, habe ich einfach einmal angefangen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sich auch ein erfahrener Benutzer daran beteiligte.--Aeneas 18:34, 28. Mär. 2011 (CEST) :Hallo Aeneas, zu deiner Arbeit fürs erste einmal - mir gefällt recht gut was du bis jetzt geleistet hast und ich würde dich gerne dazu anhalten so weiter zu machen. Zu dem Grund für die fehlenden Einzellnachweise ist nur die durchaus lange Geschichte des Artikels anzufügen und das wechselseitige Interesse der User der Jedipedia. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen bei allem zu helfen, doch wenn du dir des Artikel annehmen möchtest werde ich einmal Review lesen, einige Einzellnachweise nachtragen und noch aufführen welche Punkte der Nacharbeitsinfo aktuelle sind, den der Artikel hat seit dem er mit dieser Vorlage versehen wurde einige Veränderungen durchgemacht. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 19:22, 28. Mär. 2011 (CEST) ::Das ist spitze. Ich bin für jede Hilfe dankbar. Es ist zwar vergleichsweise einfach, den Text zu korrigieren und "glattzubügeln", aber das nachträgliche Einfügen von Quellenangaben kann sehr mühselig sein und ist in manchen Fällen fast unmöglich, weil man nicht weiß, welche Quellen der ursprüngliche Autor an den einzelnen Stellen verwendet hat. Auf Verdacht möchte ich das nicht machen. Aber schön wären diese Angaben schon. Wenn du noch Stellen findest, die geändert werden sollten, dann lass es mich bitte wissen; das kann ich dann gleich einarbeiten.--Aeneas 21:28, 28. Mär. 2011 (CEST) :::Hallo, Quellen auf Verdacht einzutragen, ist nicht erlaubt. Nur tatsächlich benutzte dürfen eingetragen werden. Wenn du etwas aus einem Werk nachgeschlagen haben willst, das du nicht besitzt, kannst du im Chat nachfragen oder bei Schorsch, wir helfen alle gern, wenn wir können. Rorret Disku 01:05, 29. Mär. 2011 (CEST) ::::Jajajaja, darum will ich das ja auch nicht machen. Es sind ja zahlreiche Quellen angegeben, und ich habe mir gedacht, dass es sinnvoll wäre, entsprechende Einzelnachweise anzugeben. Das kann ich allerdings nicht selbst machen, weil ich zurzeit nichts Passendes zur Hand habe. Ich habe schon genug wissenschaftliche Arbeiten verfasst, um seeeeeehr vorsichtig und sorgfältig mit Quellen umzugehen. Und wenn ich an eine Stelle kommen sollte, wo ich mir bezüglich des Inhalts oder der Belegbarkeit nicht sicher bin, so werde ich ohnehin laut um Hilfe rufen.--Aeneas 01:40, 29. Mär. 2011 (CEST) :::::So Aeneas, ich hab mir den Artikel man angeschaut im Speziellen die Punkte, die die Nacharbeitsvorlage angesprochen hat zum bearbeiten bin ich selber noch nicht gekommen aber ich werde zur Gründung der Allianz mit "The Force Unleased" was schreibe und den Abschnitt ausbauen. Aber ich habe dir ja ein Review versprochen also: Die Zuviele und unpassenden Bilder sind mittlerweile behoben worden, ich werde bei dem einen Bild im Abschnitt zu den Kriegsherren noch mal nachschauen ob die Bildunterschrift passt aber ansonsten sind sie mittlerweile in Ordnung; der POV ist teilweise noch vorhanden in den Abschnitten die du bis jetzt noch nicht überarbeite hast und die noch nicht mit Einzellnachweisen versehen sind, aber es ist viel besser geworden; die Falschinfos auf die sich die Vorlage stützt sind mittlerweile aus dem Artikel verschwunden, damit war vor allem der Abschnitt zur Suche nach Zsinj gemeint gewesen, da sie nicht Teil des Bürgerkriegs war. Unter diesen Gesichtspunken könnte man die Vorlage herausnehmen, doch würde es sich empfehlen den Text zu aktualisieren den der Artikel ist mit Einzellnachweise zu versehen, sprachlich zu überarbeiten und die noch große inhaltliche Lücken zu schliesen. Was meine ich damit? Gemeint ist vor allem die Anfangszeit der Rebellion also es fehlt die Han Solo-Trillogie und es fehlt viel zwischen Yavin und Hoth, also X-Wing Comics und die Marvelcomics, ich werde helfen wo ich kann doch hab ich zur Zeit zu viel um die Ohren um alle Quellen die ich hab noch einmal zu lesen um hier einen oder zwei Abschnitte zu überarbeiten. Aber das mit TFU bekommst noch recht bald, falls du mal in den Chat kommt kann ich dir auch ein Feedback zu den einzelnen Abschnitten geben und wie man jeden einzelnen verbessern könnte, weil alles hier aufzuführen ist eine wenig mühsam. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:31, 3. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Whoops, das habe ich eben erst gesehen. - Ja gut, dann geht es ja voran. Die angesprochenen Lücken kann ich selbst nicht schließen, weil ich diese Quellen nicht habe. Die Marvel-Comics liegen hier zwar herum, aber da weiß ich nicht, wie sie in den Kanon einzuordnen sind. Ich für meinen Teil nehme diese Geschichten nicht ernst, aber ich habe mich noch nicht darüber informiert, wie es in der JP gehandhabt wird. - Das mit dem Chat hat bei mir aus irgendwelchen Gründen noch nicht funktioniert, aber ich arbeite daran. (Offen gestanden, habe ich so etwas auch noch nie gemacht.) --Aeneas 17:07, 3. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Gegen die Kriegsherren Es wäre schön, wenn jemand, der über geeignete Quellen verfügt, diesen Abschnitt ergänzen könnte. Mir erscheint der Inhalt im jetzigen Zustand etwas dürftig, aber ich besitze keine Quellen, die ich an dieser Stelle verwenden könnte. --Aeneas 16:45, 3. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Der Abschnitt gehört allerdings nicht per se zum Gal. Bürgerkrieg, sondern ist nur eine Folge davon. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 23:50, 3. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Hmm, wenn das, was in dem Abschnitt steht, reicht, dann soll mir das recht sein. --Aeneas 00:18, 4. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Fraktionen im Bürgerkrieg Obwohl ich selbst kein Freund von zwar kanonischen, aber arg aus der Linie fallenden Geschichten bin, muss vielleicht noch das Zann-Konsortium als Fraktion bzw. inhaltlich das Wirken dessen hinzugefügt werden. MfG--Waxer12 (Diskussion) 18:00, 2. Nov. 2014 (UTC)